Taker's Dark Bride: A love story
by M.j's place
Summary: Mark wants a new tattoo and finds a new tattoo shop. What happens when he gets more than what he went for? Please Step inside Taker's Dark Bride and find out! SLASH Written for YoominC16


**TAKER'S DARK BRIDE: A LOVE STORY...**

Shannon Moore glared at the TV screen. He was so glad that he decided to take some time away from the ring.

This meant he would have time to focus on his new tattoo shop. Shannon was very proud of how well his first tattoo shop had done and was excited that he was about to open a second one.

Shannon's dream was to open a second shop in another state and Texas was going to be the second state of three. Shannon loved Texas, it was just what he needed to get away and have a fresh start. Austin, Texas was going to be his new home.

Shannon's heart skipped a beat as the gongs began, licking his lips as the Undertaker made his way onto the small screen. He was struck with awe at the deadman's presence. Shannon reached out his hand and gently touched the screen, wishing he could touch the real thing...

**Three dayz later...**

Shannon stood up and stretched, it had been a long day at Gas Chamber Ink II, he had just finished his last tattoo. He began to clean up and put away his tools. He couldn't wait to get home, kick up his feet and rest his tired eyes.

Shannon was smiling inside though, he loved how the day had gone. At the moment he had his back to the glass door. The door opened and Shannon sighed. he had forgotten to lock it. "I'm sorry, but I'm closed for the d..." Shannon lost the words as he turned around.

Standing before him was the 6ft 10in tall man with long black hair. Shannon gulped and his palms became sweaty. He felt like a school boy who had just ran into his first crush. "I know it's late but I just got back into town. A friend of mine told me about your place, said it was new and you were really good." the tall man explained.

It took a moment for Shannon to find the words. "Um OK...what kind of tat...were you looking for? Your own or...one from my books? I do my own drawings...if you would like to take...a look." Shannon blushed as he finally got the words out.

Mark smiled at Shannon's blushed cheeks as he gave the mohawked man a look over. He unconsciously licked his lips as he admired the innocents of the shorter man in tight black leather jeans with black studded wrist bands. Mark was admiring Shannon's own tats on his arms and finger's. "Made in 1979. Is that when you were born?" Mark asked about one of the tattoos on Shannon's fingers.

"Yes sir, the other one "hard knox" is to remind me where I came from and what it takes to make it anywhere." Shannon said then wondered to himself why he was opening up to the man before him. "Umn so what about that tattoo?" he asked.

Mark smiled and walked up to him. "I want a tattoo of sculls with an angel surrounding them." Mark explained. Shannon gulped as Taker came closer to him, his heart started to speed up. Mark was making him feel things he hadn't felt in years.

"Where would you like the tattoo, sir?" Shannon asked. "On my back and please call me Mark." Mark stated. Shannon nodded his head. "I will show you my drawings I think I have something you might like." Shannon said. He walked over to a shelf and pulled down one of several art books he had.

Mark took the book and leafed through it. "I love them all, but lets start with this one, on a six inch scale." Mark responded as he showed Shannon the tattoo he has chosen. Shannon smiled at the choice it was one of his drawings he had done and one of his firsts.

"Would you like for me to get started?" Shannon asked. "Yes if you wouldn't mind I'm going out of town tomorrow. It will be a while before I get back." Mark asked. "That would be fine. Let me lock up so no one will bother us." Shannon replied. Even though he was tired he was not about to let this moment pass him by.

Shannon walked over to the door and locked up. His heart stopped for one brief moment when he turned around to see a bare chested Taker. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sexy man before him.

Mark smiled and he knew at that moment Shannon felt the same way. "Please?" Shannon said and pointed over to the tattoo table. Mark walked over and laid on his stomach. Shannon tried his best to not check him out but to no avail. His baby eyes going straight to Undertakers ass. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself or else the tattoo would be a disaster instead a work of art.

Shannon walked over to the side table and put on his leather protective gloves. He picked up the tattoo gun and smiled as he filled it with a fresh needle. He got the rest of his supplies ready and sat down. Shannon was lost in pure bliss he was doing what he loved to do and on the one man he had been dieing to meet...

**ONE MONTH LATER...**

It had been a stressful month for Shannon. Gas Chamber Ink II was not doing to well financially and he was not allowed to take out another loan on it. He feared the end was close and he would have to close up.

All things were not bad for him though. Shannon had gotten himself a secret admirer so to speak. Two weeks after Mark had left a note with two dozen red roses showed up on his door step. The note was blank except for the letter T with a rose drawn around it.

Shannon was confused though, for the life of him he couldn't figure out who sent them and what the letter T was about. He walked over to the door to lock up early. When he did he looked down and found a envelope on the floor with the same letter T on it.

Curiously Shannon picked up the envelope and opened it removing the blood red piece of paper from it and began to read.

**"_Shannon, I have been waiting a long time to see you and If you are not frightened and willing to take the risk, please follow the instructions of this letter and come begin the rest of your life me! Love T" _**

Shannon didn't know what to think, he spent weeks trying to figure out who this T could be. He looked around his struggling shop and sighed. "Well what do I have to lose?" He asked himself. Shannon looked back down at the letter and finished reading. He decided at that moment to have faith and see where the letter led him...

"Could this really be the right place?" Shannon asked himself as he pulled up to a small home. The place was a small bungalow home made of gray stone. The bungalow sat back into some thick woods. He read over the directions one more time just to make sure.

Shannon climbed out of his black truck and made his way to the porch. He didn't have to knock on the tan door for it was slightly ajar. He pushed the door open and took a small step inside. His breath hitched when he did. Standing before him across the living area, was the Undertaker himself.

Mark was dressed in black leather from head to toe, standing in front of a fireplace. There were black candles lighting the room with soft light as red roses lay all around.

Shannon knew at that moment who 'T' had been the whole time. He couldn't help but laugh at himself inwardly for not figuring it out sooner. Mark walked over to Shannon and Shannon looked up at Mark in awe as Mark lowered his head placing his lips gently to Shannon's for their first kiss.

Shannon kissed back opening his soul to take. Mark gently removed his lips from Shannon's and looking deeply into his eyes. "Marry me...become my dark bride?" Mark asked. Tears of tenderness filled Shannon's eyes as he nodded his head yes, ready to give his life to the man before him.

Mark looked over to the sofa in the room and took Shannon by the hand, leading him over to it. "Open it." Taker said as he pointed to a large black bag. Shannon looked down at the bag and unzipped it. He gasped at the contents of it. Mark opened the bag and pulled out a long lacy black wedding gown. The gown was designed to be a traditional white but was solid black with a veil and full train.

Shannon took a step back to admire the dark gown. He had never wore a dress before but he would do anything to seal himself for life to the man he had dreamed about for the past five years. It wouldn't be until later though that he would tell Mark about the extended, distant crush he had on him.

Mark noticed the step back that Shannon had taken. "For me?" Mark said as he handed the dress to Shannon. "Anything for you" Shannon stated as he took the gown. He became shy all of the sudden with the idea of Mark seeing him naked for the first time. Mark could see the shyness on his face. "The bathroom is over there if you want to change." Taker said. Shannon nodded his head and made his way to the bathroom with the black wedding dress in his arms...

There was a quiet knock on the door of the bungalow. Mark went to answer it as Shannon was dressing. "Wow Mark you look, you look completely happy." Hunter said as he and Shawn entered the little home. "Thank you for coming, YooMin said I would need some witnesses. You were the first ones I thought of, you and my brother. Speaking of Glenn my other brother, where is he?" Just as soon as Mark asked, Glenn stepped into the room as well.

"Hey bro, thanks for coming." Mark said and hugged Glenn with one arm. "Mark are you sure about this? How well do you know this man...Shannon?" Glenn was giving his brother the third degree. "Well Glenn. I know him well enough to know he is my soul mate." Mark replied. Before anything else could be said, the door to the bathroom opened...

Four men stopped breathing for a moment at the sight before them. Shannon had taken a shower and washed the mohawk from his hair. He wanted to appear pure in front of the man who would be taking him as his bride.

Shannon's long blonde hair was like shiny silk as it hung over his shoulder's. The wedding dress that Mark had chosen fit him perfectly in all the right places. Shannon paused for a moment as he saw the three men. He was frightened a little by their presence. Mark walked up to him and he calmed immediately.

"You look stunning! Your hair it's beautiful! after tonight may I please be the only one to see it this way. When we are intimate. You looking like this, so delicate, is doing things to me and if we were in public it could get pretty...you know." Mark said as he looked down at his growing bulge.

Shannon looked down and smiled, knowing exactly what Mark was trying to say. It made his heart swell to know he was having that kind of effect on him. Glenn looked over at Shawn and Hunter and rolled his eyes. "Well I guess he is going through with it."

Both Mark and Shannon looked over at the three men. "Our celebrant YooMin, she said we needed witnesses. They will be leaving immediately following the ceremony. You remember Hunter, Shawn and Glenn?" Mark asked.

Shannon nodded his head yes. Mark walked over to the kitchen and opened the door. That was the signal to YooMin that they were ready.

YooMin began the ceremony. Vows were said and rings were exchanged. Mark had chosen matching white gold bands. The bands had tiny sculls and an angel in the middle. Shannon was in awe. The rings matched the tattoo Mark now had on his back.

"Gentlemen allow me to introduce Mark and Shannon Calaway. Mark you may kiss your bride." YooMin happily stated. Glenn, Shawn, and Hunter clapped and whistled at the deep kiss Mark and Shannon shared.

When they finally broke apart. Mark shook his friends hands and paid YooMin, giving her a kiss on the cheek. YooMin had been a close friend of his for a long time. It was then that he practically shoved his "brothers" out the door. "What no cake!" Shawn exclaimed. Mark just rolled his eyes as the men and YooMin left the bungalow.

Mark took Shannon's face in his hands and his eyes filled with a dark lust. A darkness that went straight to Shannon's manhood.

"Now it's time for me to take my dark bride and make you mine." Mark said and swooped up his new 'bride' into his arms...

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Shannon looked up lovingly into the eyes of his dream. Mark's heart filled with love, a love he had never felt possible. "I love you Little One" he spoke gently to the doll he was holding in his arms. "I love you two" was replied so innocently it filled Taker's eyes with tears. It frightened Mark at first for he had never cried, happy or sad tears have never filled his eyes, until now.

The Undertaker allowed one tear to fall as he lay his bride onto the rose peddle covered bed and removed Shannon's gown slowly, taking his time to cherish and kiss every inch of him. Mark slowly removed his own clothes and Shannon gulped a the true size of his husbands manhood, he becoming suddenly impatient and filled with need. Shannon stood up from the satin bad and fell to his knees, it was as if he was drawn to Mark's cock, he needed it to breathe.

Mark looked down with love filled eyes as Shannon passionately sucked and made love to his cock. Shannon gently bobbing his head up and down on Mark's thick shaft as if it were a precious gift. "Need you now!" Mark exclaimed, he knew if he didn't stop now it would all be over. His new husband had a very talented tongue.

The blonde removed his mouth with a sigh, he wanted more. "It's alright you may have it anytime you like, but right now I want to make love to you." Mark explained. He saw the longing and need in Shannon's eyes it made him fall in love deeper if that was possible.

Shannon nodded his head and kissed the head of Mark's cock once more before standing up to kiss Mark's lips. It was his way of saying thank you. Mark motioned to the bed and Shannon laid back down on it.

A look of dark lust filled Shannon's eyes...

"May I bind you?" Taker asked his new 'bride' before wrapping Shannon's wrists together and gently tying them to the head of the bed. Mark saw the trust in Shannon's eyes and knew he had married the man in his dreams.

Mark kissed every exposed inch of him and gently turned Shannon onto his stomach so he could admire every inch. He payed special attention to each one of Shannon's plump ass cheeks. "May I spank you?" Mark asked the man he married. Shannon's cock becoming harder at the gentle tone of his new husbands voice.

"Yes you may" Shannon said and waited to feel the heat from his husband's hand to fill his desires. Shannon loved to be dominated and he knew he had met the right man when he yelped out at the sting from Mark's large hand on his left butt cheek.

Mark made sure to take the time to gently rub the red ass of his lover. He couldn't help but smile as Shannon wiggled his ass. He knew Shannon wanted more and he was all to happy to give his dark bride everything he wanted.

Mark raised his hand and brought it down on Shannon's right cheek. Shannon moved his cock against the satin sheet to get some relief to his hard need. "Does that feel good little one? Would you like more?" Mark teased.

"Yes please" Shannon asked. Mark smacked each one of Shannon's cheeks seven times. Leaving his brides ass a cherry red. Mark chose a peach lube and removed it from the bedside table. He opened the lube and spread if over the plump red ass of his lover.

"Ahhhh" Shannon gasped at the finger that was suddenly inserted inside him. "Please just claim me please? I don't want to be prepped, _I want to feel you_!" Shannon pleaded. He wanted Mark all of him. He craved the pain so he would know this wasn't just a dream.

Mark heard the desperation in Shannon voice and removed his one finger. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you, Little One." Mark asked needing to make certain. Shannon turned his head and looked back at Mark. "I'm certain, please take me, Taker, _take me!_

The way Shannon exclaimed his last words almost sent Mark over the edge. His cock was so hard and leaking and his bride was bringing him to life, sending him pleasure. Mark released Shannon's hands from the binding and turned him onto his back.

"I want to see your eyes as I make you mine." Mark stated. Shannon raised his legs, his knees to his chest. Mark licked his lips, using what little peach lube he still had on his hand rubbed his dick with it and lined his cock to Shannon's pink pucker.

"Ahhhhmmmnnn!" Shannon cried out as the head of Mark's cock went inside of him. "Please more" Shannon wrapped his legs around 'Taker's waist, trying to get more of his husband inside of him. That's all the coaxing Mark needed, it was then he gave his dark bride all that he needed.

"Fuck yeeaahh So tight! So..." Mark gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. "Your..." Shannon simply smiled and nodded his head. "A virgin? Yes my love, I've been waiting for you. I knew you would come and take me as your dark bride one day." Shannon proclaimed.

That's all it took to send the tears down Mark's face. He cried as he made love to his virgin bride for the first time. Both men loving the way the other one felt. Mark slowed his thrusts so Shannon could feel every inch and every joy, making Shannon fly as his candy spot was touched.

Shannon was loving the burn and pained pleasure his love was bringing him. "Faster please T, Faster, Harder, need it!" Shannon exclaimed. Mark smiled at the word T. He nodded his head and pulled out out Shannon, slamming back into him hard and forceful. "YES FUCK! YES! OH GOD T, MORE JUST LIKE THAT MORE!" Shannon screamed out. That did it for Taker he gave into his virgin bride and claimed him with thrust after hard thrust.

Both men screamed out there orgasms with words of love and longing. Shannon's own cock never even needed to be touched to bring out the warm seed. Mark gently pulled out of Shannon and licked the cum from his blondes chest.

Mark claimed Shannon's lips letting him taste himself. "Mine, I will cherish you always my Dark Bride." Mark spoke honestly. "As I will cherish you" Shannon replied...

.

**Please review...All reviews welcome and wanted...{SWEETNESS}  
**

a/n: This one shot was written for Yoominc16, for being the 200th reviewer of REVENGE IS SWEET. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading...(not very good at writing the fluffy stuff, but I hope it was OK) thanks MJ :D


End file.
